Cedric the Vampire!
by NinaT2000
Summary: This story takes place when Harry thinks Cedric dies during the Triwizard Tournement. However, Cedric is merely turned into a vampire by Voldy!
1. Chapter 1

**CEDRIC'S POV **

"Cedric run!" I heard Harry yell.

"HA!" I heard a deep voice.

I felt my body stiffen. I couldn't move. Soon after that, I passed out.

"I mean you have gotta be kidding me! This cannot be happening."

_What the da fu-_ I thought

"Get me a mirror Pettigrew!"

"Y-y-yes sir"

"Dammit Peter! I have no reflection, what potion where you making?"

"T-t-this one my Lord, the Reviving of the Dead one."

"You bloody nitwit! You dirty unicorn I'm gonna rip your horn off! This spell is to bring someone back as a vampire! First off this one didn't make my skin as soft as a baby's bottom, and now I am terribly thirsty!"

"What about the wizard you traumatized Potter with? You can drink from him and ask him how he keeps his skin so soft, and his complexion so smooth. "

I opened my eyes slightly.

"Yes indeed." Said Voldy,"I wanted to torture him though"

_Yikes!_ I thought. He, who must not be name, now had had fangs!

"COME HERE YOUNG WIZARD" Voldy summoned me.

"Hippogriff urine." I said a in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Excuse moi?" asked Voldemort

"That is why my skin is so soft and my complexion so smooth." I said

"Write that down Peter." Said Voldemort

Peter went off in search of a pen and paper wondering off his back hunched.

"I am sorry I must do this, drinking from such a handsome boy but I am thirst and cannot drink from Peter because I am still in need f him but if you become faithful to me, I will preserve your good looks and just take a small sip of you."

"Okay." I said. I mean come on, eternal good looks? Give me two doses.

What happened next was very gross. I mean think about it. No one's mouth has ever been on my neck except Cho. (I am so glad I don't have to dump her)

"I will send you back in time and you are never to tell anyone about this alright?" said Voldy

"Deal bro." I said. Peter came back with some notes about my beautiful skin and a locket.

"This will take you back in time; you will replace a vampire from that time and I don't know the rest. Well off be you and send me a post card." After that everything was a blur. Until I woke up.

"Edward, you have been watching me for an hour, you can stop now. Nothing is gonna happen." Said a feminine voice.

"Bloody hell! Where am I?" I said startled.

"Eddie, when did you get a British accent? Are you sleep walking or something?" said a pale girl with warm brown eyes.

"What is the year?" I asked.

"2011" replied the girl.

_S***_ I thought, _never trust a man with no nose._

**So how do you guys like it so far? Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to my 2 reviewers (even though one is me!). And thank you to Maxjohnisawesome for reviewing! Even though no one is reading this, I am still going to write for my pleasure! And yes, everyone is kind of OOC.**

**Bella's POV**

"Eddie! What the hell is wrong with you! I tell you to leave and then you start freaking out like some sissy." This was just great. Edward wasn't being the guy who saved me from a truck. I have got to admit it though, the British accent was hot.

"I am sorry, but my name is Cedric, not Edward. And I made a really bad deal with a bald guy with no nose and fangs." Eddie said. Well the guy whose name is Cedric. Never mind, I am just confusing myself.

"And what movie star is this?" I said. It made sense. He describes half of the movie stars in the world. Like Tiffney Shears.

"No, no, no. He-who-should-not-be-name. The Dark one!" Cedric/Eddie said.

"Rumplestilskin?" I asked. Not a lot of people go by that name.

"NO! You aren't the bendiest wand in the shop. Lemme give you a hint. Harry Potter has defeated him multiple times." Now I was really confused.

"What the hell can a hairy potty defeat!" I practically shouted.

"Bella are you alright!?" Crap, my dad was home!

"Eddie, I mean Cedric, I mean whoever you are get out!" I whisper yelled. I shoved him out of the window. He screamed all the way down. Okay that probably wasn't the best idea, but in my defense, I had to get him out quickly. Besides, he is a vampire, he should be okay.

"Yeah I'm okay, just saw a…um…spider!" I replied to my dad. That was close! Now time for some shut eye if I am going to go meet Eddie's family. If he is back to normal by then.

**Cedric's POV**

"Bloody hell!" What was that bitch's problem! She threw me out of a two story building. "Edward! Edward! Where are you?" I looked to see a hot girl with shortish hair and whacked out eyes.

"Uhh…hi." I said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cedric's P.o.v**

"Eddie, we have been worried sick, and all you have to say is hi!" The girl with the whacked out eyes said.

"Are you like… my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"WHAT! Did you hit your head?! You better be joking. Come on, we need to get home." She said. Then get this, she zoomed off! Crap! I better go after her; she might be able to help me get the story straight. I started jogging, and immediately, I knew something was different. I was going way faster than I have ever ran, of flown on a broomstick for that matter.

As I picked up speed, I began to think about what has happened. Okay so Voldy wart said that I would take a place of another vampire. He sends me to the future where I guess, I am a stalker vampire who watches people from their window. The person who he is stalking happens to be a crazy b****, who pushes people out of windows. Now, I happen to have super speed, and have been found by another crazy girl, who seems appalled by the idea of dating me, then she left, and I have no clue how I am following her. WELL YANKEE-DOODLE DANDY!

I keep walking, until I get to this two story house in the wilderness. Funny, I don't even remember walking out here. I walk to the door. Before I can knock the door opens…**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N: I know, short chapter, it was filler. Plus I don't know a lot about twilight, because I couldn't get to chapter 2. I mean really? All Bella is doing is describing trees! Sorry I am getting off topic. R&R!**

**-LOVE,  
CRAZY HUFFLEPUFF**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to Maxjohnsonisawesome, and To the Tardis for reviewing and favoriting. Also, to TheMysteriousWatcher, move on. It's over and stop flaming my friends just because you can't get over me. Without further ado…**

** Cedric P.O.V**

"Edward where were you?" said this tall swooping lady. Her breath smelt like dead animals. She only looked about five years older than everyone, yet she seemed to be in charge.

"I am NOT Edward! My name is Cedric Diggory!" I practically screamed. I looked around for the first time. It was a really dark house. There were a lot of red and black in the house and it smelt like blood. Multiple people were sitting on couches, and I recognized the girl who found me.

"This isn't Edward." Said one of the other girls. She wasn't as pretty as the other girl who found me, but she was okay looking.

"What do you mean, Alice?" a man walked in. he looked at me.

"Well, in another future, he should have won something called the 'Tri-wizard Tournament' , and his name IS Cedric. He was supposed to be head boy of something called a 'Hufflepuff House'." The girl whose name was Alice, I guessed. How she knew all of this stuff, I had no clue.  
******************LINE BRAK OF DOOM***************************************************

** Voldy's P.O.V (I bet this was unexpected)**

I was walking across the graveyard towards my next victim. Then my muggle device made a noise.

"This is The Dark One, how may I help you." I answered. It was Bellatrix.

"Sir, I peeked into the future, and Cedric Diggory has his own movie." Bella told me.

What happened next? I kind of threw a tantrum.

**A/N:I hope you guys like this chappie! I am also an available Beta.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voldemort's P.O.V**

"Bellatrix dear, you're kidding, right? RIGHT!?" I screamed in the muggle communicator.

"No my lord, I contacted a seer, and they said that the Cedric boy has his own movie in the future." She said.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I sent him to the past." I replied, enraged.

"Was the time turner set up by Peter, my lord?" She asked.

"Peter," I hissed. "That STUPID rat!"

"Don't worry my lord, I will fix it." Bellatrix cooed.

"Afterwards, can you give me a toe rub?" I asked her hopefully.

"Of course my lord." Bellatrix replied soothingly.

"Okay Bella, as the muggles say ' ttyl'." I responded.

"My lord, I have no clue what that means, but I will speak to you later, Bye" Bellatrix said.

With that, she hung up the phone, and I continued to lurk to my victim's house.

**Bellatrix P.O.V**

After I hung up the muggle devise, a fow- , a phol-, a- oh just forget about it! Anyways, after I hung up the doo-hickey, I apperated to Peter's house.

"The dark lord is mad at you!" I said, shocking Peter who was reading a book.

"Agh! Don't do that!" He scolded me.

"Did you even hear what I said?" I asked him gleefully. It seemed like he replayed the conversation in his head, then he paled.

"W-w-why is he m-m-mad?" Peter stuttered trembling.

"The Cedric boy has his own movie. You sent him to the future Pettigrew." I said.

He didn't have a chance to look shocked.

"Crucio!" I yelled, yanking my wand out of my pocket before he could react.

**Cedric's P.O.V**

"Thank you! Now if you excuse me, I would love to go back home!" I said, relieved that we had an explanation.

"Wait, where is Edward then?" An intimidating guy said. Even though he didn't look strong I felt that he could beat me up.

"That's the million dollar question, Emmet." a tall blonde man said

"Well I don't trust him, and I won't trust him." The one called Emmet said.

"Geez, I'm not sure which is worse. Getting pushed out the window or getting persecuted in this guy's house! Is this a regular occurrence in Edward's life?" I asked, very frustrated.

"Wait, dear, who pushed you out the window?" The tall lady asked.

"What's it to you!? I mean Merlin's beard! All you guys do is snoop! I don't even know your names!" I yelled at the lady. As soon as I said it I regretted it. This lady was only trying to be nice.

"Well then, I guess it's time to introduce ourselves. I am Esme, and this is my family, we are the Cullens."

** A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I am soo sorry for neglecting this story! Please forgive me! So I have figured out my updating situation. When I get 5 reviews I will update :) Also, I have a question, are any of you guys part of the "Behindthestorybook" beta reading program, because I am worried it is a scam. If any of you guy know, please PM me!**

**Cedric: So what happens next?**

**Me: Erm… It's a surprise! And I really don't know :)**

** LOVE,**

**A CRAZY HUFFLEPUFF :)**


End file.
